


Everyday Life

by saiyukichan1



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: A series of one shots. Some have 500 words or more. I'll take word requests too.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluemoon1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoon1989/gifts).



> More will be coming, but here are the first three. I am open to more suggestions for these two. Or others.

Gone is my Luck

“Damn It!! WEDNESDAY!! Wednesday… I don’t know how to say this but I need you here right now…I- I can’t do this without him.”

“He can’t come back dear boy. And I don’t have the power to do it ‘ither.”

The Irishman grips the now cold body of Shadow in his arms, the rain making the once warm human cool quickly. Sweeney cups his cheek thumb idly tracing circles there. The technical boy had gone too far this time. For some odd reason the boy deemed it necessary to kill Shadow all because of him working for Odin or Wednesday. Or so it seemed. Wednesday kneels down besides the grieving red-head one hand perched gently on his shoulder.  
A gut wrenching sob racks his frame as he holds the lifeless body closer. Not even his lucky coin is working. When it clearly worked on Shadow’s deceased wife, brought the cunt back to life he thinks bitterly. 

“Come, we will bring him to Mr. Ibis for his burial.”

“No. I will take care of his arrangements. It’s what he would want in tha first place.”

Mad Sweeney runs his hand through Shadow’s short hair the look of longing etched deep into his face. Tears begin to fall silently down his cheeks the sadness and sense of loss not lost on the older god. Tilting Shadow’s head up to face him Sweeney hesitates then kisses his bloodied lips. A last kiss before the storm rolls in.

 

My Gift to You  
The place boasted of having rare finds and oddities. Well we’ll see thinks the Irishman to himself as the bell jingles above his head. Ducking just a bit so he doesn’t smack his head on it, his eyes are drawn to the coins glittering under the overhead lamp. His blue eyes light up at the antique Roman coin lying on a velvet pedestal. Perfect for Shadow and his coin tricks. Sweeney holds up a golden coin in hopes for a trade the clerk contemplating the trade. Happily walking out of the shop with the coin wrapped in a red box Sweeney heads back to their shared apartment on Liberty street. Mad Sweeney whistles softly as he unlocks the door until the crunch of snow behind him alerts him to the stranger. 

“Can I ‘elp you stranger?”

“Yeah you can hand over that trinket there.”

Pressing the barrel of a gun to Sweeney’s head the man stretches out his hand awaiting the small box. The Irishman sighs dramatically then turns to punch the stranger in the nose. He howls out in pain surprised by Sweeney’s blow. He doesn’t attempt to take the trinket box from the leprechaun but turns tail the other way. The red-head walks into the apartment the warm scent of bourbon vanilla drifting through the space. Setting the coin on the counter so Shadow can see it he wanders back to the bathroom, the days sweat and grime settling on his skin. He turns on the warm water the steam filling the room quickly. No sooner does Sweeny hop into the shower does he hear the front door open.  
Sighing he waits for Shadow to enter into the room. A soft thunk followed by plops of clothes. 

“Hi stranger.”

“Hi yourself.”

Shadow opens the curtain drinking in the sight of slightly freckled skin under the running water. The Irishman moves aside making room for Shadow to slide in behind him. Shadow wraps his muscled arms around the slim waist pressing himself against his back. He trails his lips across the creamy expanse of skin to stop at the base of his neck. Rough hands run over Sweeney’s nipples teasing the nubs to hardness. Sweeney laughs and dips his head into the water to rinse out the soap from his red locks. 

“Thank you.”

“For what? Oh you mean the coin… It was nothing.”

The ex-con trails his hands down the hard abs to rest just above the tight pubic hairs and Sweeney’s half hard cock. He’s been waiting all day to get back to their shared apartment since he received Sweeney’s text earlier in the day.  
Forcing Shadow against the wall of the shower Sweeney towers over him by a head and a half. Capturing his full lips Sweeney slowly explores the sweetness that is Shadow. He laces his long fingers through Shadow’s pinning his hands just by his ears. Shadow breaks the kiss mouth open in an ‘o’. 

“Swee-ney…”

“Yes Mr. Moon?”

“Fuck me, now.”

The Irishman laughs burying his face into the side of Shadow’s neck. He drops the hold on one of Shadow’s hands to trace the curve of the ex-con’s ass. With a gentle prod Shadow exhales breathlessly against Sweeney’s ear. Releasing Shadow’s other hand the Irishman grabs one of Shadow’s legs and perches it on his hip. Shadow tightly grips Sweeney’s hip with his leg hoisting himself up on the Irishman’s stomach.  
The Irishman chuckles again this time sliding a single digit into the tight ring of muscle. Shadow gasps his hands gripping tight behind Mad Sweeney’s head. 

“Relax baby. It’s only going to take a minute.”

Sweeney pushes another finger in relishing in the way Shadow’s muscles tense under his touch. Taking the other’s mouth in a fiery kiss the red-head grips his hips tightly after removing his fingers to line up with his hole. Shadow laces his fingers in Mad Sweeney’s hair arching against him as he pushes up into him. The warmth of the man sends Sweeney into a bliss. Blue eyes follow the curve of Shadow’s neck finally landing and locking with dark brown ones. Shadow actually whines when the Irishman pushes and pulls out achingly slow.  
Nipping Shadow’s bottom lip and taking it between his teeth Sweeney moves them to the floor. The water starts to turn cold after 15 minutes of foreplay on the floor. The ex-con shivers involuntarily around the red-headed Irishman bringing him closer for heat.

“It’s c-cold.”

“Hold on ta me love.”

Moon wraps himself around Sweeney’s lean frame as the leprechaun hauls himself and the extra body off the floor and into their room. Practically dumping Shadow on the bed Sweeney turns off the water and comes back with two towels. Sweeney pushes Shadow back on the bed taking the towel and dabbing at the water droplets on chocolate skin. Trailing feather light kisses as he goes Shadow perches himself on his elbows to watch the other man work. A nuzzle here a nip there particular attention to Shadow’s left hip. Chocolate brown eyes catch dazzling blue ones in a silent plea to just fuck him into the mattress.  
While licking his way to the puckered ring of muscle a knock sounds at the door. Mad Sweeney growls low in his throat causing ripples of sound to vibrate through Shadow. Arching off the bed the ex-con chokes off a whimper. 

“Hold that thought love. I’ll be back for ya.”

The red-head throws on a pair of shorts to pad over to the front door. He cracks it open to reveal none other than Mr. Wednesday. The older man looks at him quizzically with a raised eyebrow. 

“Get dressed m’boy we are needed.”

“Can’t ya blasted see ‘im busy right now? Go away.”

“The tide is turning and we are needed now Mad Sweeney, whatever it is it can surely wait.”

The older god blinks twice like an owl when Shadow comes up behind Mad Sweeney to place a caressing hand to his hip. Mr. Wednesday’s jaw drops the slightest at the implications from the two. 

“Hi Wednesday. What brings you here today?”

“Obviously I’m not getting the leprechaun away from you m’boy. In an hour meet me at the diner across the street.”

Shadow just smiles at the older man but drags Sweeney back into the apartment after shutting the door. Crystal blue eyes light up at the forcefulness from Shadow. An eagerness and impatience tinge Shadow’s movements making Sweeney take even longer in pushing him back onto the bed.  
They waste no time in preparation after the Irishman turns Shadow onto his stomach, ass up in the air, face planted firmly in the sheets. With a groan Mad Sweeney pushes into Shadow’s warm heat. Shadow moans then props himself up on all fours for free range of his body. The red-head can’t seem to keep his hands to himself. One is gripped tight to his hip the other teasing and pinching Shadow’s now sensitive nipples. All the while he’s pounding hard into his ass eager to hit that small bundle of nerves. 

“Fu-ck!”

The leprechaun laughs lightly against Shadow’s shoulder angling just right. That’s the spot, right there the red-head thinks. So he aims there again this time sending Shadow into a puddle of nerves face first into the bed. Blessed Bran, floats through his head. 

“Can’t ‘old on…”

“Damn it Sweeney… you better not!”

“O don’t ya worry yur sweet little head Mr. Moon yur not gettin’ off tha easy.”

In time with his thrusts Sweeney strokes and fondles Shadow’s throbbing cock bringing him oh so close to the edge with him. Finally! Sweeney thinks rather forcefully while hitting Shadow’s prostate continuously. There it is the final straw as a thick white substance splatters the bed. Shadow pants tiredly then smiles as Sweeney finishes, his jizz trailing behind and down Shadow’s thigh. Curling up around the con Sweeney puts all his weight on him pressing him to the mattress. Laughing Shadow cradles the Irishman’s head to his cheek.

“We’re gonna need another shower.”

 

A WTF moment  
In the hell? Thinks Shadow as he’s walking down the alley. There on the ground sat Mad Sweeney a bottle of Jameson Whiskey in one hand and a long burnt out cigarette in the other. Shadow thinks it strange for him to be out here in the cold instead of inside so he sits by the self proclaimed leprechaun. 

“Mad Sweeney come inside with me.”

Shadow doesn’t look over at the other man but can feel his blue gaze on him in an instant. Sighing Shadow get’s up, dusts the snow off his pants and holds out his hand to the red-head. That pitiful gaze burned him deep down. Taking his proffered hand Sweeney grips tight and stands chest to chest with Shadow. They stand there a moment not letting go of each other’s hands silent contemplation passing between the two.

“You can stay with me tonight. Out of the cold.”

The Irishman doesn’t say a word but pads after Shadow easily catching up to his stride. Hands shoved deep in his pockets Shadow stops a short distance away. Sighing with annoyance he pulls the man’s hands out of his pockets to rub them in between his own. Sweeney eyes him cautiously but doesn’t pull away.

“Come in, it’s freezing out here.”

They enter the building and Shadow’s sparsely furnished apartment. It reminded the leprechaun of a prison cell. Awkwardly Mad Sweeney stands by the door unsure of Shadow’s hospitality.

“Thank you.”

“Excuse me?”

He felt embarrassed to say it but didn’t want to take it back due to offending Shadow in some way. The ex-con sighs again and takes a hold of Sweeney’s hand to sit him on the couch by the space heater. Coming back in Shadow hands over a cup of steaming tea. 

“You’re welcome. Anytime.”


	2. Because of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story involving our favorite Leprechaun and our dark eyed con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff I guess. Went over by 131 words. But still not long enough to have it's own.

Shadow slams the door in the Leprechaun’s face pissed to the nine realms of this nights events. Mad Sweeney’s huffing outside their door smoking away, cooling down. Shadow decides against locking the front door but locks the door to the shower. His thoughts swirling at catching the Irishman with a woman. Moon sighs as he hears the door open and close then pad across the wood floor.  
“Shadow?”

Doesn’t answer but continues to wash off the smell of the bar. He’ll learn after this thinks Shadow. Sweeney doesn’t feel up to picking the lock then making the ex-con mad because he invaded his space.   
“Come on Shadow we ain’t even together!”

And that does it right there. Moon shuts off the water, dries off enough to throw some shorts on, and swings the door open. Sweeney startles a little at the slam of the door.  
“Haven’t you figured it out by now ya fucken idiot!”

The Irishman blinks his baby blues twice in confusion. Shadow huffs then walks off into the kitchen with a towel around his neck. It dawns on the Leprechaun a few minutes too late but he silently makes his way over towards Shadow. He hangs back in the doorway unsure of Shadow’s mental stability at the moment. Annoyed Shadow slams the fridge door only to have Sweeney right in his personal space.   
“Fucker get away from me.”

“I know why yur mad at me now.”

“Oh really, why don’t you fucken enlighten me then!”

The smaller man crosses his arms as he glares dark icy daggers at the Leprechaun. Sweeney leans in, barely ghosting hot breath on Shadow’s ear. He presses his lips just behind the shell of Moon’s ear causing him to shiver.  
“You wish it was you in that booth that night don’t you?”

Moon doesn’t want to admit it so he decks the Irishman just because he’s right. That and he’s within proximity.  
“Fuck! Mother fucken cunt! What’d ya go and do that for?!”

“Don’t think I’m going to get over it that quick ya damn bastard.”

Shadow storms from their shared kitchen to the other bedroom. Lately they’ve been finding each other in the other’s bed but nothing has yet to happen. It’s nearing midnight and Shadow has yet to fall asleep. Finally submitting to sleep Moon hears the opening of his door. The smell of cigarettes and grade A whiskey filter through the room. He doesn’t say anything but feels the plop of a pillow behind his head. Not about to push him away Shadow waits until he settles. An hour or so after Mad Sweeney lays down, his back to Shadow’s he curls in on himself. The ex-con sighs lightly turns over and wraps himself around the other.   
The warmth of Shadow on his back calms him enough he can fall into an easy sleep. One thing he’s not been able to do since this whole fiasco started. Grabbing Shadow’s hand and pulling it over his chest to get the smaller man closer Sweeney mumbles unintelligibly.   
“I forgive you.”

Satisfied with the apology Shadow leans over the Irishman’s shoulder and kisses him behind the ear. Smiling like a loon Sweeney turns over to curl around the smaller man.   
“It won’t happen again.”

He nuzzles Shadow’s cheek then slowly kisses his lips, suckling the bottom one. A slight moan comes from Shadow when the red-head cups his face and presses closer to him. Breaking away but still close to each other Moon smiles shyly, eyes averted to the Leprechaun’s chin. Placing a finger under his chin Sweeney lifts his chin to capture his lips once more.  
“I have something the bastard doesn’t.”

“And what would that be?”

“You.”

They left it at that, curled around each other content with what they have.


	3. Bad Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where our resident Leprechaun is a Mob boss and our dark eyed con is the Chief of Police. And did I mention that they are married and no one knows? Failure to capture or harm each other it comes down to it one day. It's either be shot by your spouse or by someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a facebook post.

Both chief of police and a well known mob boss coexisting in one house under one roof. Yeah right. Their positions just happen to cross at certain turns. So today happens to be one of those days where those lines cross. But every time they fail to catch or hurt each other.  
“Fuck you you fucken cunt!”

He’s probably going to regret telling his spouse that but he had to make it look real. The Irishman runs down an alley with the chief of police on his ass. Oh this is a turn on thinks the Irishman, mob boss extraordinaire. Body checking his partner into the wall the red-head groans out in protest.   
“What’d ya say you bitch? Care to repeat that?”

“OOH you know I like it rough. Want to make out behind the dumpster there?”

“I would but…”

Indecision warred for a few seconds in dark eyes before the chief of police pulls the mob boss behind said dumpster. Sweeney’s eyes light up at the aggression radiating off his partner. He boldly leans forward to plant his lips against the smaller man’s. Instantly melting into his lips Shadow loosens his grip to roam up and cup the red-head’s jaw. With a moan Sweeney grabs Shadow’s hips to draw him even closer.   
“Sir!”

“Looks like I’ll see you at home.”

“You owe me dinner Mr. Chief of Police.”

“Now get before I cuff you and turn you in.”

With a maniacal laugh Sweeney moves from under Shadow sliding away in the darkness of the alley easily. Shadow stands there extremely uncomfortable as his underlings come around the corner. Stopping they look to him puzzled as to where their perpetrator went. He sighs then shrugs in annoyance. Weeks go by before they purposely come across each other’s paths. Sweeney sighs deeply as a scout is standing in front of him reading off profits in their areas. Boring if you ask him. Wonder what my husband is up to he muses to himself. The scout looks at him funny only for Sweeney to throw something off his desk at the other.   
“Let’s go rile the Police Chief again.”

“Um Sir is that such a good idea?”

“Yeah, keeps the fucker on his toes.”

Son of an Irishman: I’m bored. Meet me at the square.

Dark Eyes: Why? To tease me again?

Son of an Irishman: You know you’re getting fucked tonight, right?

Sweeney turns in his chair to stand only to find his scout still standing there. Now annoyed he shoos the underling away. Shadow mumbles something unintelligible running his hands down his face to stare blankly out the window.   
Buzzing in his pocket he smiles grabs his coat then heads out absolutely avoiding his detail at the desks. Completely not a good idea to go out alone he does so anyway. There in the square dressed like he’s got somewhere to be is his goal, his partner. Though no one has picked it up yet, they try and keep it under wraps. Excited to see what his police partner has in store one of his new hires shoots openly at Shadow. Ducking out of instinct Sweeney pops up to double check to see if the Police Chief had been hit or not. A deep exhale escapes him. Shadow is behind a brick planter practically growling his disapproval. More rounds were fired this time, thankfully no bystanders were in the cross hairs. Shadow closes his eyes tight and fires one shot. Pain automatic pain shoots through Sweeney’s shoulder.  
“I’m so going to hear it later.”

Hours go by in the emergency room. Yeah the nursing staff was frustrated with the Irishman but he almost refused to go. If it wasn’t for his second urging that he go he wouldn’t of. Finally making it home Sweeney plops down in the kitchen chair to watch his husband cook.   
“How was your day?”

“As if you don’t know. You fucken shot me!”

Shadow hangs his head to shrug one shoulder. The tan skinned man turns and walks to the red-head. Straddling his waist Sweeney leans back to get a better view of those dark eyes he fell in love with.  
“Better me than someone else.”


	4. Abdication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close call from either side leading to a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word used: Abdication  
> Random words from the dictionary. Plus following the same line as the last chapter.

More than once they came across each other. More than once they had exchanged a word sometimes a bullet. But it never came down to either one of them giving up what they love. Until one night it came to close to close to losing one another.   
“Don’t do that again. You scared the shit outta me.”

“I’m sorry Shads but your guys got the drop on me. You might want to reevaluate your staff. Sadistic tendencies… Ow.”

“Sorry.”

Sweeney winces away from Shadow’s hands the peroxide burning the open wound to his shoulder. Shadow pushes gently against the red-head’s side to have him lay down right side facing up. Laying a soft kiss on the Irishman’s ribs above the wound Shadow yelps as Sweeney pulls him over and under him. The red-head smiles weakly but lays a chaste kiss upon his husband’s lips.  
“I’m abdicating tomorrow. I can’t do this anymore. Not to ya, love.”

“What? What do you mean abdicating? Don’t give up with what you love.”

“And I can’t ask ya ta do the same Shads.”

His kiss came a little more aggressively this time throwing Shadow off guard. Grasping Shadow’s hands and bringing them above his head he trails his fingers down his arms lightly. The act causing a tickling sensation making Shadow chuckle. Sweeney moans as he grinds against Shadow’s hips.   
“You would do that for me?”

“Only for you love.”

The Irishman sits back to stand from the bed, blue gaze lighting hot trails down Shadow’s skin. Shimming his pants off Sweeney kneels to take his partner into his mouth. The dark eyed one arches off the bed the heat of Sweeney’s mouth electrifying. His tongue travels down his sac to lick tentatively at the puckered hole. It pushes in swirling around to make the walls clench around the piece of muscle. Shadow bites his bottom lip lifting up to prop himself on his elbows to watch.   
Sweeney backs up to stand just behind his dark lover, his pants dropping to the floor. Stroking himself to perfect hardness he laughs low and dangerously at Shadow’s cock leaking out the tip. The Irishman grins to push himself into that sweet tightness of his partner. With a loud groan Shadow grasps Sweeney’s shoulder to hang on. Slowly at first then to a deep thrust, reaching his prostate Shadow cries out at the sudden stars behind his eyes. His husband grins again leaning over to kiss Shadow firmly. Deep and fast Sweeney grunts as he’s close to coming hard. Moon arches off the bed again making the angle change some frustration showing in Sweeney’s eyes. The tension mounting through both of them the red-head bends Shadow’s legs up to his shoulders driving deeper into his moist heat.   
“Fuck!”

At the same time Sweeney grunts out a satisfied sound while Shadow lies against the bed curled under his husband. Wincing Sweeney rolls off holding his side grinning but now in pain.   
“I love you Sweeney.”


	5. Auspice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a chance at discovery around every turn the two have to watch out. Until tonight but with the threat of being shot by their boss if word got out they make it a point to not say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another creation following the same line but putting in the words.  
> Auspices- with the support or protection of.

One night when they were out on the town it so happened that a few of the Irish Mob’s men went out too. Sweeney pulls Shadow to him in the alley outside the club they were in, holding him closely so they don’t get spotted. Shadow looks up at his partner and sighs.  
“What?!”

“I thought you told them about us?”

“What and risk them killing you? Are ya fucken crazy?”

“Yes, for you.”

The Irishman laughs a little bit only to push Shadow into the shadows. His lackeys come up finally noticing that their boss is leaning against the brick wall smoking away at his known cheap cigarettes. They stop only a few feet from him and start a short conversation. Shadow shifts from foot to foot in anticipation trying not to fall from where he is hiding. He loses his balance and happens to land right on Sweeney. In a tangle of limbs Shadow raises his head only to be met by two shiny gun barrels. His dark eyes go wide expecting at any moment to be shot right in front of his husband.   
“Halt! He is under my auspices! Under no circumstance are ya ta shoot ‘im. Do ya hear me?”

Both of the men look at each other then to their red-headed boss. Slowly holstering their weapons the guys step back so the other two men can untangle from each other. One has the balls to say to his boss or rather ask if that is the chief of police.  
“But sir isn’t that the Chief of Police?”

“By Bran he has a brain. Yes and he’s under my protection, so if ya cunt’s have anything ta say about it ya better do it now. And if I hear that the word is out that we were seen together I’ll shoot ya meself. Capice?”

“Yes sir!”

“Good now git outta here before I change me mind.”  
“Was that really necessary?”

“Yes to keep ya safe it was.”

The Irishman leans down to place a possessive yet protective kiss on his love’s lips before dragging him to a secluded part of the club they were in.


	6. Barbiturate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar scene gone wrong and now turns into a man hunt for whomever kidnapped his dark eyed Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short in under 500 words. Word from the dictionary, these will be coming at a regular pace to try and get those creative juices flowing.  
> Barbiturate- a sedative drug.

A couple weeks go by before anything happens. Sweeney is so drunk he doesn’t notice his husband laying his head on the bar top breathing shallowly. He sways just a bit before he slides off the stool in a heap on the floor. At that moment a few of his guys come in and practically carry Shadow like a sack of potatoes away from the bar. Sweeney groans his head pounding something fierce.   
“Shadow… Shadow! Maria… urgh…”

“Shhh calm down most precious honeybee. Don’t move yet, looks like you’ve been drugged.”

“With… wh-what?”

“A barbiturate most likely.”

The red-head groans sitting up the room spinning like a tornado in the summer. He looks around slowly noticing something missing from his side. Fear and worry hit him hard in the gut crippling him to where he falls hard back into the booth.  
“Maria where’s Shadow?”

“Um some guys came and took him around midnight, about the time you both pa… oh dear. They’re the ones who must’ve drugged you both!”

The bartender shrieks the last part worry etching her face. Sweeney is finally able to stand albeit a little wobbly but makes it over to the bar. Maria was smart enough to not touch their glasses. There at the bottom lay a thin residue hopefully enough to identify what they used. He looks up to spy for the security cameras in the bar.   
“Do you have the footage for those?”

“Yes… Why? Oh… to see who took Shadow.”

A little after midnight the guys came in and carried Shadow off. What wrenched his gut even more is that those guys that drugged him and Shadow are his own. Scraping his hand down his face to tug on his beard Sweeney growls because he can’t damn well go to the police now can he. Because the damn Chief of Police is sitting in the back of one of his work cars, drugged to the nines.


	7. Bellicose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moon is found but not without letting something vital slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dictionary words will still be coming whilst the story line of the two being married may still stand. At least in the same universe.  
> Word: Bellicose- eager to fight

It’s easy to find or track down the car they used. After all it does belong to the Irish mob that runs around the city. Sweeney parks his personal car a few blocks away from their place of operations. He sighs stepping out and lighting another cigarette anger radiating off of him in waves. The century at the door looks him up and down then lets him in, a mix of fear and respect in his eyes.  
“Ya gonna let me in or are ya just gonna stare at me?”

“Um yes sir.”

Pushing through the door Sweeney exhales the smoke he is holding going straight to what would be his office. The Irishman stops dead upon swinging open the door to find his second getting a blow job in his chair. Pure anger shoots hot through his veins at the sight. Now he always wanted to bring Shadow to see his office maybe even get him to do the same, but that vision is shattered. His second stands quickly to pull up his pants at the protest of the bitch under the desk. The red-headed mob boss puts his cigarette out rather forcefully in the canister close to his desk.   
“Sir I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Bet yur arse you weren’t. Now git yur sorry ass out of here.”

“Yes sir!”

He sighs landing heavily into the chair with a grimace. Curious he pulls up the security footage throughout the building. It’s one way that he kept track of them. What is that he stops and flips back to a screen, curious? Shadow? No, they didn’t! Sweeney stands bellicose. Because lying on the bed in the brothel part of the building is his husband. The red-head could tell he is still drugged to his ears and barely fighting the advances from what appears both sexes in the room. Shadow moans through the gag head starting to clear of the fog. Turning the audio off immediately he can’t take anymore. The Irishman makes his way down to that part of the building. Everyone appeared to get the hint that he is on a rampage for some reason.  
By the time he reaches the brothel his second is rushing down the hall after him. Sweeney growls and pins his underling to the wall a sharp blade poking into the sensitive skin of his flesh. There should be no reason as to why his husband is drugged and tied in his brothel. The red-headed mob boss growls out to the other man not realizing his mistake. He drops the bastard to fling open the door to the room. 

“Shadow. Bloody Bran love what did they do to ya?”

Sweeney kneels onto the bed to untie Shadow’s hands catching his wide swing easily. Pulling him close to his chest Shadow calms down as he inhales the scent of whiskey and cigarettes. The scent that is unique to his Leprechaun, his husband, his lucky coin.


	8. Brusque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The split is hard and both men are trying to keep loyal to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. This is the same universe... I've gotten attached.  
> Word: Brusque- curt and offhand.

Always talking about needing him but never really showed it until now. Mr. Moon is forced to put some distance between himself and his husband. The last round from his husband’s people put him in danger. They now know that the Chief of Police is married to their boss. Of course they won’t have it, so they try and go after the man. Shadow is in a club on the East Coast the bodies writhing and grooving against him. He sighs deeply then downs his drink to slide it across the counter. Moon stands to move into the throng.  
“Hey sugar, you look a little lonely tonight. Mind if I join you?”

“Sure.”

Shadow’s not really wishing to be accompanied but the woman insists. After a couple songs her boyfriend comes up trying to start some shit. The chief of police backs up literally yelling at the dude that he’s gay and that she was the one who insisted. That earned him a punch to the mouth busting his bottom lip wide open.  
Another deep sigh exits Shadow’s lungs. Putting up his hands in surrender Moon walks away from the scuffle. He sits heavily onto the stool finding the pattern on the bar interesting. Shadow startles at the hand on his shoulder. Almost swinging around to deck the assailant Shadow pauses a moment then lowers his fist.  
“I saw what happened. It was bull shit, can I buy you a drink?”

The dark eyed man looks at his visitor and nods but doesn’t say anything more. Silence greets them for spell until he turns to look at Shadow head on.  
“Do you want to get out of here? I know of a quieter place.”

“Any place is better than here right now. Lead the way.”

They walk out into the warm night air to go half way across the city. The night air smelt of rain on the winds. Shadow finds it easy to talk to the guy which he realizes that he doesn’t know his name.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself, the names Jack. Been talking about ourselves most of the night and we didn’t bother with introductions.”

“Shadow. It’s been a pleasure Jack.”  
A pang strikes Shadow in the chest at the sight wishing to the nine realms that Sweeney was here to see it. Jack looks at him through a glance turning to gaze at him directly. The man cups Shadow’s cheek leaning into him the slightest. Shadow cuts his eyes at Jack leaning back against the railing behind him. Pulling Jack’s hand from his cheek Shadow moves from the spot. Jack scoffs at the move, his voice becoming brusque with indignation.  
“What? I figured you were asking for this.”

“I’m married for one and two: I have no interest in cheating on my husband three; you’re not my type.”

“Fine I see how you are. Playing hard to get.”

“No just truthful, loyal, and I love my husband. I wouldn’t hurt him.”

“We’ll see.”


	9. Cad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow's guard is down and is missing his beloved red-head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Cad- a dishonourable man.  
> Poor Shadow, I like to torture him so.

Jack forces Shadow back against the railing once more. The police chief shoves him back a few feet weariness seeping into his frame. Through with the cad Shadow walks in the opposite direction. Light footsteps pad behind him following him through the dark streets. Great thinks Moon, just what I need… a stalker.   
“Look Jack. Stop following me because I have no interest in you.”

Shadow turns to look but he isn’t there. His expression turns to one of confusion then horror when a hand wraps around his mouth bringing him back into a solid frame. Moon struggles violently until a taser hits his ribs. Arching away from the body Shadow moans then falls still with the occasional twitch from the electricity. Jack inhales Shadow’s scent the faint smell of chili pepper and whiskey.   
The abductor huffs at Shadow’s dead weight not expecting him to be that heavy. It’s a few blocks before Jack reaches his destination finally. Tempted to just take the man right there he thinks otherwise. Shadow shifts showing that he’s close to coming too.   
“Welcome back to the living Shadow. I was afraid you weren’t going to wake up in time.”

“Jack… what are… where…?”

“Oh someplace secluded like you mentioned in the bar.”

“I didn’t mean like this… ow…”

Shadow attempts to sit up his head spinning. Jack is instantly in Shadow’s face forcing him back against the wall. He expects the swing from his captive so he ducks and pins one hand behind his head. The police chief bucks hoping to dislodge Jack from his waist. Click click click three times and the cold metal bites into his wrist when Jack lets go.   
Shadow looks up at the long chain hanging from the rafters. Jack grins while wrestling Shadow’s other hand into the other cuff. A fierce growl comes from Jack when Shadow manages to kick him in the chest away from him. Quickly the officer rolls over to his stomach to pull on the chain.   
“This makes it easier.”

“What? Hell no! Get the fuck off me!”

Jack pushes Shadow’s face into the wall working his free hand down the front of his captive’s pants. Shadow flinches at the unfamiliar contact. The blonde from the bar grins against his neck gripping tight around Moon’s cock.   
“Oh you’re already sensitive to this, make it easier on you.”

“Don’t… please don’t do this. You don’t want to do…”

“Oh that’s where you’re wrong. I wanted to just fuck you back at the bar.”

Jack rips Shadow’s pants down to his knees and forces himself into Shadow. A keening sound echoes throughout the room. The blonde’s grip is bruising. Shadow tries to hide the painful tears pricking his eyes. He’s rough nothing like the way his husband treats him in bed. Jack’s nails dig into Shadow’s sides as he’s thrusting painfully up into his prostate. Shadow can’t help the painful cry at Jack’s final coming thrust and shudder.   
“Thanks for the fuck, Shadow. Rather enjoyed it.”


	10. Candour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney is getting turned on by his own mob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Candour- frankness  
> 500 words... hmm and another story is beginning...

Sweeney growls in annoyance that he isn’t able to get a hold of his husband. Exhaling the puff of smoke from his nose the Irishman turns his back to the view of the city and waits with the phone to his ear.  
‘This is Shadow I can’t come to the phone right now, leave a message.’

“Hey babe it’s me. You haven’t answered your phone today was wondering if you’re okay. Love you miss you.”

Going stir crazy Sweeney grabs his coat and goes to head downstairs. He runs into a group of his guys outside the door. His eyebrow shoots up while he trails the cigarette from his lips.   
“Gentlemen, can I do somethin’ fer ya?”

“Yeah ya can come down to the office? Yer permission is needed.”

Okaaayy, thinks Sweeney to himself their appearance a little suspicious. But following them anyway the red-head stops before the car sitting in front of his apartment. He knocks on the window at the underling in the drivers’ seat. She looks up at him unsure of what he wants her to do.   
Rolling his eyes he motions to move over, she does so without complaint. Nobody else gets into the vehicle with them making it even more odd. Sweeney drives off down their place of work. Glancing back in the mirror Sweeney pushes the girl down in the seat as bullets pierce the back windshield..  
“Fuck! Get down!”

The girl screams in confusion and fear, her first time ever having been shot at. Sweeney skids along the corner barely escaping the next spray of bullets. They both breathe a little easier this time. Fury passes through Sweeney as quick as alcohol down the esophagus and into the gullet. He looks over to the girl after parking the car.   
“What in the fuck was that all about!? Can you answer me that?!”

“I- I don’t know! I was just told to drive you!”

He couldn’t have anymore candour in his voice than he did in that moment because she literally looks terrified of him.   
No more shots came to litter the car but no one came to check on them either. A whimper comes from the passenger side making him look over. The poor kid is holding her side blood spilling between her fingers.   
“Fuck Bran. Hold on kid. Don’t you dare die on me.”

She whines in pain her breaths coming in short. Sweeney hurries as fast as he was able to without breaking the law. Until she passes out slumping against his shoulder so he speeds through the traffic catching the police’s attention. They back off the slightest as soon as he pulls into the emergency room of the hospital.   
“Get out of the car slowly!”

“Please officers let me git her into tha hospital so she can git some help.”

They hesitate for a moment checking out the girl and allowing him to take her in to get help. It is an endless bout of questioning until they finally decide that he wasn’t the one who shot her.


	11. Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth revealed as to why Sweeney married Shadow in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray that Shadow doesn't find out, because I feel an all out war between the Irish mob and the Police coming on.  
> Word: Cataclysm-a violent upheaval or disaster.

The whole event caused a cataclysm of small ones after, up and not including the near death of Mad Sweeney. His own people he lead almost took his life from him a couple times. But they don’t or didn’t know that the police chief is his husband. Until recently that is when they took him and brought him to their brothel of sorts. Since then Sweeney hasn’t been able to trust any of them. He sits up rather groggy not remembering anything after the visit by the cops. The whole thing appearing to be odd in his foggy mind. Sweeney remembers someone coming up behind him placing a rag over his mouth making him pass out.   
“Hey! Hey is someone there!?”

He’s banging on the door after stumbling to it. Shouldering it the damn thing doesn’t budge. Sweeney startles a bit when a face appears in the viewing window. Hitting it harder all he does is bust his knuckles. Then a voice comes on staticy and low over the little metal box with a button.   
“Good morning Mad Sweeney, how was your sleep?”

“Fragger let me outta here.”

“Nah I’m afraid we can’t do that. You’ve been disloyal to us and need to feel the discipline. Like every one of us does when we screw up in your house. See isn’t that what you yourself instilled when you took over? Loyalty, a code, but it seems that you yourself don’t have to follow it.”

“What are you talking about? 

His second looks at him rather sadly opening the door to step forward. Sweeney is unsure of the man’s motives so he steps back. A blinding punch lands on his jaw sending pain up and through his head. Confused at first the red-head doesn’t fight back until the third punch.  
“A’right laddie if ya think ya can dish it, let’s go.”

“My pleasure Sweeney.”

Both men exchange round for round finally falling still after about 20minutes of fighting. During the time Sweeney realizes what his second is referring to when he mentioned being disloyal. He did it to keep his people out of danger. That danger would certainly come if he didn’t take the necessary steps to do it. He came up with the idea since the Chief of Police and mayor didn’t know his identity yet. Woo the chief get close, but it turned to more than just wooing him and getting close. He ended up loving the man, and that man found out at some point but turned a partial blind eye as long as his boys stayed in a semi-neutral state.   
And he allowed his boys to do their business and it helped keep the city even cleaner than it had been in years. Marrying Shadow had been a good step towards dominating the trade. Even though it burns Shadow’s hide every time they step out of their boundaries. Sweeney steps back sighing.  
“Ya know yur right. I’ve been disloyal to you all.”


	12. Circumvent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney finally gets a hold of his husband. But is he going to like what he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Circumvent- evade a difficulty  
> Hopefully Sweeney meets back up with Shadow and some gettin down happens...

To circumvent the inevitable Sweeney holds his hands up in surrender. His second Vick stops and stares at him. He turns his gaze to the ceiling for a brief moment before looking back down.  
“I came up with the plan to help us. All of us, from getting hurt. I thought I’d woo the police chief into a false sense of security with me so he’d be a little more lenient once he found out about my identity. Don’t give me that look Vick. If I told you sooner you’d have just killed him anyway. It’s been beneficial to us so far this way.”

“Let me stop you right there. You ended up marrying the man, how is that beneficial to us? Please tell me because frankly I don’t see it.”

“We haven’t gotten caught have we? There hasn’t been any unnecessary deaths has there? There’s plenty of things. Look just go with me on this.”

The other man clenches his jaw then releases it, Sweeney noting it because it’s a way to gauge Vick’s moods. The bipolar bastard. Deeming it safe enough to pull out a cigarette to smoke Mad Sweeney inhales deeply.   
“You actually love him don’t you? You didn’t just woo the bastard you fell in love with the man.”

He has nothing to say to the accusation. But it’s not really an accusation it’s more a statement of fact. Even Vick could see it in the way the two interacted. All Sweeney is asking of his second is to not expose the two of them and get either hurt in the process. Because then all hell would break loose.   
“Can I count on you to help me?”

“If it means we can still function in our trade then yes. But the moment either one of you favors the other in the interactions I’ll shoot you both.”

“Agreed. Thank ya Vick.”

Sweeney is able to breathe a little easier walking out of the room with Vick than he was while fighting the cunt. He looks at his watch hating that he missed the time frame to call Shadow. Walking out of the building he drives a short distance so he’s not disturbed.   
“Hello?”

“Sweeney? Oh my Odin why haven’t you called?!”

“Shadow, love calm down. What happened?”

“I wish you were here. I want you to abdicate so bad and be here with me.”

Shadow is talkin crazy talk with Sweeney. Giving off the vibe that something had happened while he’s in California. The Irishman inhales through his nose wishing he was there with his partner. Shadow chokes back a sniffle trying to hold it all in.   
“Face time me babe.”

Moon nods even though Sweeney isn’t able to see it. His phone vibrates for a video call. Answering it Moon wipes his eyes hoping they aren’t red and puffy. Sweeney holds the phone closer examining Shadow’s appearance.  
“Baby what happened to you? Who did that?”

“Some guy…”

“Don’t worry hon I’ll be there tomorrow, love you.”


	13. Cognizant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney makes it out to the West coast to find out why his husband is acting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Cognizant-having knowledge or awareness  
> Sorry it took so long to write this one. More to come I promise.

Sweeney leans back into the seat not ready for the flight out to California. The stewardess walks by asking if he needs anything. Deciding to get some alcohol the Irish mob boss thanks her then downs them in one swallow. He ends up falling asleep for the duration of the flight cursing when he gets woken by the stewardess. Scrubbing his face as he loads off the plane Sweeney goes to pick up his rental to head to his husband’s apartment. The hilly city of San Francisco is so much more different than the flat towering buildings of New York. The Irishman looks out over the tarmac trying to spot his beloved.  
Finally between the moving throng of people Shadow spots his husband standing still in the sea of people. Time stood still as Shadow tried not to run to his partner, pushing past random people though to get there. Their lips met in a feverish sort of embrace eager to touch. Sweeney pulls away slightly breathless but elated none the less.  
“Bran I missed you so much.”

“But we agreed to stay away from each other until the whole thing blows over.”

“With a kiss like that I’d hardly say neither one of us agreed.”

Shadow shows Sweeney some of his favorite hot spots for dancing and food that he’s discovered while he’s been there. Sweeney can see the excitement in Shadow’s eyes but something is off about the dark eyed one.  
Holding hands down by the pier Sweeney adjusts his bag to turn to Shadow. He searches his eyes for anything to give a hint. Per usual Shadow just smiles taking his husband to the small one bedroom apartment they rented in an alias. He opens the door eager to show his love the place.  
“Shadow…”

“Yeah Sweeney?”

“Would you tell me if something is wrong?”

The police chief nods but walks into the kitchen. The Irish red-head wanders into the single room looking around at the scant belongings that his Moon had taken with. Sweeney sits heavily on the bed finally dropping his bag to the floor. He falls back onto the soft bed and instantly falls asleep. The mob boss groans as he feels the finger poking into his side.  
“Honey dinner is ready.”

“’Kay, give me a moment.”

He rolls off the bed landing on his knees. Curious Sweeney pulls the dirty clothes out from under the bed. Shadow’s husband ruffles through it spotting odd stains that normally wouldn’t be there. His husband is hiding something but he doesn’t want to push too hard to where he clams up and doesn’t speak. Heading out to the kitchen Sweeney feels Shadow is already cognizant of the situation. Placing his hand lightly on Shadow’s back he leans in to kiss his cheek only for him to lean away slightly. Of course Sweeney notices this but doesn’t say anything yet. Just content to be close to his husband once again the red-head watches Shadow finish prepping the meal.


	14. Defile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney is getting down to the nitty gritty of who exactly defiled his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling this is going to end in the next two words or so. But there may be more on Sweeney's end about the Irish mob he runs.   
> Word: Defile- Make dirty or impure

Sweeney watches his husband cook with a cold beer in one hand and the other braced on his back. A stark contrast on Shadow’s forearm had Sweeney setting down his beer. He catches his wrist lightly to tug at the sleeve already pulled three quarters of the way up. Shadow is hoping that he doesn’t catch it but nothing escapes his husband’s sharp gaze. Sweeney turns the chocolate brown wrist towards him examining the fresh bruises there. Piercing blue eyes bore into his after looking up, slender fingers tracing the sizes of the bruises. Shadow doesn’t say anything but pulls his wrist from his husband’s grasp and scoots over a step.   
Of course Sweeney doesn’t let it slide. The red-head inhales deeply to lean against the counter instead. He crosses his arms waiting for the other male to say something. It’s a tense 5 minutes before a soft choked cry makes its way to Sweeney’s ears. He’s trying to be so strong right now thinks Sweeney before he’s mauled by a sobbing Shadow.  
“Whoa baby, what’s wrong?”

Shadow doesn’t say anything just buries his face into Sweeney’s collarbone. It’s not very often that he sees his husband in such a state of vulnerability. He sighs again peeling Shadow from him and leading him to the bathroom with the tiny shower. They slowly strip each other of their clothes to run their hands over the plains of their bodies. Sweeney groans as Shadows hands cup and tug on his semi flaccid cock.   
“Shadow please tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Not now I want you.”

The Irishman grabs his hands to still them even if it pains him to withhold the pleasure they can bring. Turning on the water instead Shadow steps in. The chief leans back against his husband but thinks better of it and turns around. The memory of being forcibly taken from behind clouding his judgment of who exactly it is that is there, the fact he was defiled. Sweeney raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything just holds him close to his chest.  
“Please Sweeney, make me forget it even happened.”

“What happened baby, tell me. Tell me so I can get rid of the bastard that hurt you.”

“A bar down town not too far from here actually.”

“Shadow…”  
“Alright... I went outside to look at the view and just talk to the dude and he started to follow me after we initially parted ways. Next thing…I know is he chloroform’s me dragging me to some remote building. Bastard was quick about it though…even was thoughtful enough to leave me the cuff key.”

He says it so bitterly that Sweeney looks down at his husband with surprise. He’s never heard such contempt coming from Shadow that he wonders if something more happened. But ever the patient man the Irishman runs his hands up and down Shadow’s back. Taking the loufa and scrubbing his partner’s skin the red-head kisses along his jaw.   
“Tell me what his name is.”

“Jack.”


	15. Detachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney finds out who rapes his husband and chooses to go after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be more... later. Especially if it pertains to Sweeney's issue about his mob.

The Irish mob boss is completely pissed although he doesn’t show it that night. Shadow has gone to bed early leaving his husband to his own devices; which left the red-head to contemplate on how he is to find the bastard who defiled his husband. Fed up with the thinking aspect for now he grabs his favorite jean jacket to head out to the bar Shadow told him about. Flinging the door open just about every eye turned to stare at him. Snorting the mob boss sits at the end of the counter his back to the wall so he can keep an eye on the patrons of the bar.   
Idling with his drink he spots a new comer walking into the door perfectly matching Shadow’s description. This must be the fucker who did it, thinks Sweeney vehemently. He downs his drink at the wide-eyed stare of the bartender. Jack strolls up to the counter smiling widely at the female behind the bar. He chats it up with her and tosses a glance Sweeney’s way. She shrugs not knowing who he is either. The blonde cad saunters right up to him thrusting his hip out as he casually leans against the counter eyeballing Sweeney.   
“Can I ‘elp ya?”

“Yeah maybe you can. I can’t help but notice you from across the bar there sitting by yourself. Would you like some company?”

“What makes ya think I wan any?”

“Oh… I…”

“’Ow about we go on out back and have a little more fun?”

Jack jumps in surprise when Sweeney grabs his hip to draw him closer. The smell of grade A whiskey on his breath when he leans in to run his lips up the column of Jack’s throat. He nods and follows the tall red-head out the back door. Sweeney pushes Jack against the brick wall fisting his hands in the collar of his shirt. Jack whines in surprise at the rough handling. The blonde tries to pry the large hands from his throat as Sweeney hauls back one fist.   
“Don’t please! Why?!”

Sweeney hits him before he can finish his sentence. A low grunt squeaks from between Jack’s lips. Continuously Sweeney hits the man until he crumples to the floor only to kneel down in front of him murder in his eyes.  
“Do you remember that hot piece of arse a couple weeks ago? The chocolate male, well built with dark mesmerizing eyes?”

“Wha-t… I don’t…”

“Oh I’m sure ya do lad. You couldn’t resist him from afar. Even went outside with him… watched the beautiful sunset that I can see from here.”

“Y-you mean Shadow? H-how do y-you know about Shadow?”

The Irish mob leans in close a malicious grin cracking his face. Sweeney pulls his hand off his collar so the light catches his wedding band. Jack’s expression turns to one of fear at the odd detachment that the red-head is showing.   
“The reason I care is because that nice piece of arse is my husband.”


	16. Derelict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out who's trying to take over the real estate but how is Sweeney going to handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word is :  
> Derelict: Left to fall into ruin

Sweeney walks into his office after some time in California with Shadow by his side. Of course he’s getting odd and even pissed stares but it’s about time that Shadow sees his environment. Now he has some business to attend to but chooses not to do them just yet as it involves torturing the information from someone. Shadow leans against his husband’s desk, arms crossed, and one foot over the other. The red-headed mob boss stops to lick his lips the sight of his lover there enticing. No sooner does Sweeney sit at his desk and log in a knock comes upon the door. Shadow glances back and forth between the two but decides to grab it anyway. Shadow stands there confused as to who the man is at his husband’s door.   
“Shadow, Sweeney there’s a disturbance. There’s the Spanish cartel trying to move in on the south side…”

Vick glances over to Shadow unsure if he should continue or not. His boss nods curtly indicating that he’ll find out either way. Vick huffs but continues the report about the Spanish cartel trying to fight for real estate. The Irishman turns his blue gaze towards Vick for the first time noticing his uneasy stance towards Shadow.  
“Shadow these guys think your derelict. Please I think you need to address this or send Kane and Michelle. They’re good at negotiations plus they would be doing it on your behalf.”  
Sweeney sighs leans back in his chair then dismisses Vick with a wave. Shadow moves after the other leaves to stand behind the red-head. Sweeney pats Shadow’s arms as he wraps them around his neck loosely and grins like a loon when he kisses him.   
“I owe ya dinner my love.”

He pulls Shadow around and sits him on his lap. The caramel skinned man feels so good there he can’t help but grind into his hip and part of his ass. Shadow pops him on the back of the head in mock anger at the move.  
“Shouldn’t you be worried about that? I mean how are you going to handle that?”

“One thing atta time love an all I wanna do is ‘ave that wonderful arse of yours.”

The police chief groans but turns to straddle his red-head his back leaning against the other man’s chest. Sweeney grips Shadow’s ribs, thumbs twirling light circles on his husband’s pecs. Shadow whimpers in the cutest way exciting his partner below him. The police chief rolls his hips into the mob boss’ lap rubbing his erection.  
“I don’t want to be interrupted.”

“You won’t be.”

The Irish mob boss drops his hands to push Shadow’s slacks just below the curve of his ass, exposing the voluptuous globes. Shadow grins raising so Sweeney can pull out his already swollen hard cock. Shifting a bit the red-head spits into his palm reaching in between them and lathering his prick while watching Shadow nibble his bottom lip. Sweeney takes a hold of his husbands hips and eases his swollen cock into the moist heat. With an arch Shadow moans loud at the fullness of Sweeney. He’s waited for a while to have his husband back on his cock the Irishman doesn’t want to waste it. Sweeney bites down hard on the police chiefs shoulder as his release hits hard.  
“Don’t think I’m done with you yet.”


	17. Disheveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smex... and then an interruption. What does Vick have to say that is so important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word:  
> Disheveled- ruffled and untidy

Shadow grunts a little disappointed that he hasn’t finished yet but Sweeney pulls him back against him, his hands roaming down the planes of his chest and stomach. Wiggling against his husband’s flaccid cock, Shadow inhales sharply as long, tapered fingers grip him tight. Moving up and down in a sensuous rhythm that has him clawing at the Irishman’s back nails burrowing into the fabric of Sweeney’s shirt.   
“I told ya I wasn’t done with ya yet. Now relax and let me take ya to the stars.”

“Ngh…Sween-ey.”

“Ya love?”

Wrapping his arms around Sweeney’s neck Shadow moans long and loud after his gut tightens up to finally release into his mob boss’s hand. The red-head laughs then runs his tongue behind Shadow’s ear making him shiver. Moon giggles causing Sweeney to look at him funny.   
“Stop that!”

He bats at the Irishman but really not meaning anything by it. Bucking a bit the Irishman pushes Shadow onto the floor onto his knees. Already hard again he teases the other man’s entrance while licking Shadow’s earlobe. It’s slow this time, each thrust aimed directly at the prostate. Sweeney grunts as he shifts to kneel behind his husband the angle changing just the slightest.   
“Fuck me!”

Shadow tosses his head back as he releases into Sweeney’s waiting hand. With a shudder the Irishman continues to pound into the man below him, bringing another round of satisfaction. Both men jolt as a sharp knock rents the air. Before the door creaks open Shadow worms his way out from under the red-head to quickly slide his slacks up his ass. Sweeney can’t help but laugh a little more sedate in getting his self back together. Vick appears back in the door, a crack of a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth at their disheveled look.  
The second knows exactly what just happened as he himself utilized the office space before Sweeney kicked him out, though it was with a female. Raising an eyebrow his boss looks at him expectantly.  
“The cartel has made contact and would like to negotiate terms on the territory.”

“Speak freely Vick, whatever information you have you know full well I’ll be sharing it with my husband.”

“Sir… it’s regarding your husband…”

“Oh, do enlighten me then.”

Vick hesitates shuffling his feet and posture before he continues the conditions. The whole time Shadow’s disheveled look becomes more serious almost sinister making the second back up a margin at its intensity.   
“So there’s a hit out on the Police Chief because he does his job and then some. And they don’t want that, they want someone they can have on their payroll and not question what they want.”

“It appears so.”

Sweeney drops back into his chair hands scrubbing his face tiredly. Now Shadow knows exactly why he wants to abdicate, give it all up. This shit is tiring and aging as hell. But what is he going to do about the cartel that’s threatening his life?


	18. Disincentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney is now pissed that his mob and the Mexican Cartel are at war. One thing you never do is mess with Sweeney's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well maybe they shoulda barked up another tree.  
> Disincentive- something that discourages an action or effort

Shadow groans as he leans back in his office chair, officers passing by looking in and asking how his vacation was every so often. He has a standard reply not really wanting to go into the details of some crackpot raping him and his husband finding out. They don’t really need to know all that.  
“Sir, the cartel is on the other line. Shall I put them on hold?”

“No… go ahead and put them through.”

He waives his officer off to go do the task, waiting with his gut in tight knots. The phone clicks then transfers over.  
“This is the Chief of Police, how may I help you?”

Cordial always be cordial even if it is one of your enemies. Shadow inhales and exhales lightly and slowly. Don’t ever let them know you’re nervous as hell especially when they have a hit on your head.  
“?Senor, Como estas? I’ve noticed that you have an, can we say an uneasy relationship with the Irish, I would like to propose a truce.”

“Oh is that so, and what would this truce entail if I may ask?”

“If you allow us to do our business unhindered as you do the Irish in your city the contract on your head will be revoked…”

The threat hangs there heavily in the air. Moon doesn’t say anything back doesn’t even know what to say. There’s a dark sinister chuckle on the other end causing chills to run up and down the police chief’s arms and across his neck. Shadow bites his bottom lip dragging his teeth back sucking in air as the line goes dead. Visibly shaking he drops the phone back onto the receiver.  
“Fuck…”

Sweeney stops in his instructions to his men when a lone female walks into the warehouse door. Vick looks at him folding the folder closed then turns to face the female who entered. She walks up to them some type of papers in her hands. Part of her looks defiant but the other looks scared shitless. Doesn’t say anything at all but hands over the photos in her hand. Photos, Sweeney thinks photos of… His mind stutters at the unconscious looking Shadow next to his detail. He almost loses it if it isn’t for Vick’s steadying hand on his forearm. The girl turns on her heel and makes a hasty exit from the warehouse. Vick takes the photos from his commander’s hands eyes widening after he gets to the last one.  
They have a machete to the police chief’s throat the picture clearly threatening to behead him in Mexican cartel fashion. Even Vick’s stomach turned at the thought of beheading someone just to get the point across. Sweeney begins to think about a disincentive .  
“Sir, what is it we need to do?”

“From this point on we are at war. I know it’s not our style and Shadow has been covering for us on a lot of things or sweeping it under the rug but I have to get him back. Vick I can’t lose my life. First member you see bring them in, I want to question them personally.”


	19. Effrontery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and his detail go through trouble as the Mexican cartel whisk them away leaving Sweeney in a race to bring them back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming fun but alas this arc is coming to an end; either the cartel is going to be arrested and brought to justice or they might just end up dead. Whichever way you the reader want to see it go.  
> Effrontery- bold insolence

Shadow stirs the pain in his head and lungs killing him slowly. What the fuck did they use, he groggily thinks. Slowly sitting up a slight groan comes from his right. Shadow’s gut hits the floor, there’s at least three of his men sitting on the floor with him.   
“Markus! Markus you still with us?!”

“-eah boss… ‘ere but they took Josephs.”

“Get me a head count on who’s still alive and here. Don’t say anything more than your rank and who you work for and badge number. Got that? Markus? Markus!”

“Yeah boss 10-4.”

The Police Chief snaps his head quickly to the left where the screams and gruff voices are coming from. Josephs please don’t be Josephs, he thinks his gut sinking. Josephs being the only female who made it onto his detail he can say that he is really proud of her, especially her being a rookie of two years. The door opens at the end of the hall two bodies stepping through dragging another behind it. Stripped of all her gear and only left in her pants and undershirt Josephs pants lightly once they drop her in a cell. Markus grunts but goes to her none the less.  
“Your turn.”

“No no let me go! Let me go!”

“Don’t… take me instead.”

The guy stands there a moment but then walks over to Shadow bends at waist level hands on his hips and sneers. The effrontery appalls the police chief but he doesn’t say anything about it.  
“Or what? You’ll kill me? Ha don’t make me laugh.”

But he obliges anyway opening the door to the police chief. The first mistake is that he stepped into the cell, second he laid hands on his female officer, third he’s just plain ugly. Shadow circles with him until finally the guy threw the first punch. Moon grunts as the guy’s fist connects solidly to his jaw forcing his head to the side. His lip begins to burn as he gingerly touches it with his fingertips. A devilish grin blooms across the guy’s face as he swings again this time catching Shadow in the temple. That’s it I’ve had enough, Shadow growls to himself making the guy look at him weird. That’s when the other guy stepped into the cell, big, burly, and rather stupid in appearance until the brute rushes the chief into the wall. His other officers gasp and Markus fights against the cuffs he’s already in.   
Dizzy Shadow starts to slide down the wall until the first guy grabs one hand and slaps a cuff around it. They manage to drag Shadow and Markus to the back where their torturing is going on. Shadow’s head rolls to the side a bit the Police chief still dizzy. Markus grunts as they rough handle him into a chair. He struggles more as the table is wheeled towards him.  
“Now maybe you can tell me where the Irishman is.”

“My name is Markus Denali, badge number 135337, New York Police.”


	20. Enmity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and his crew are trying to hold on until Sweeney can get there but it's going to go rather quickly if the cartel keep killing people. Eventually ending in Shadow's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the looks of this it might end in major character death. I apologize if it's not the way you thought it would go. Because normally my shit ends in a relatively happy ending.  
> Enmity: Hostility

Enmity is rife in the air; Markus can feel it as they go to town on his skin with multiple blades. They don’t bother with his boss yet but make it to where he watches every bit of torture they do to his detail. Shadow fights against the ropes they tied him to the chair with. Markus looks over to Shadow, fire burning in his eyes.   
“See that, if you don’t give us the information we are asking for your person will die. I’m starting to think that you don’t like anyone dying for you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Why so protective over a mob boss like Mad Sweeney huh? Unless you’re doing something to keep him in line…so please do tell they’re dying to find out.”

Rodriguez as Shadow comes to find out swings his arm in a wide arc over Markus. Shadow shakes his head unwilling to give up his husband for any reason. Well almost any reason. He lunges at the guy after the asshole hits Markus hard enough to knock him unconscious. Glaring at Rodriguez Shadow huffs around the gag in his mouth.   
The cartel leader just smirks then chuckles running his hand in a mocking caress over Shadow’s head. In Spanish the asshole orders the other to dispose of the unnecessary baggage. Both Markus and Shadow look catch eye contact then look to Rodriguez and back again. Struggling even more now Shadow screams in anguish as the guy slits Markus’ throat. Odin he wishes Sweeney would hurry up and find him. The police chief knows for a fact that he won’t be able to take another murder of his personal detail. He’s laughing now at Shadow’s expense and the death glare the man is giving him. Rodriguez speaks again in his native tongue, the other male smiling maniacally at the order. Brian is begging as they bring the veteran officer into the room. It’s the first time that Shadow has ever seen the officer so out of character.   
“Brian listen to me, everything is going to be alright. Don’t tell them anything.”

“Keep telling him that.”

They do things a little differently than what they did on Markus. First they tied him down to the chair in similar fashion then one of the men pick up a scalpel to begin carving into his skin, marking him with their call sign. Shadow grunts and turns away once they stick a needle into one of his wounds, a thin wire linking the needle to a car battery. Instantly the police chief turns and struggles once again to get loose as his officer is screaming and bucking against the restraints.   
Nonstop for half an hour until Brian stops screaming. Rodriguez steps in front of Shadow eyes glittering with sadistic glee.   
“Now, tell me how to find the Irishman.”

The cartel leader yanks the gag out of Shadow’s mouth, waiting for an answer from the other male.

“Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, you filthy wetback!”

Shadow groans as Rodriguez grips the back of the gag and pulls down forcing the police chief to look at him. Anger colors the man’s eyes and a promise of a painful death if he doesn’t answer.


End file.
